New Beginnings
by DemigodExpress
Summary: Percy Jackson is a teenage rock star who is going home to New York and going to school with his band-mates and manager. It's determined to be a good year filled with romance, adventure, and of course it wouldn't be high school without drama. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the songs

Song list: King by Years & Years, Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth Ft. Meghan Trainor, Ghost by Ella Henderson.

* * *

New beginnings chapter 1

I could hear the crowd, screaming our names as we walked out on stage. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the male lead singer of our band, Olympian Heroes. My sister Elli Jackson is the female lead singer. Elli and I both play multiple instruments so when we're not singing we play one instead. My cousin Thalia Grace plays the Bass, her brother Jason plays the Guitar, Nico di Angelo plays the drums, his half-sister Hazel plays the piano and violin whenever when need them. Our manger is Will Solace and even though he's my age, he's one of the best mangers out there. Side note: Will and Nico are totally shacking up, if you know what I mean (Hint, Hint) and they don't know that we know. Perfect blackmail if you ask me.

Anyway, as I walked out on stage I walked up to microphone since I was singing first. "What's up everyone!? We have a great show planned for you tonight so let's get to it!" I screamed into the mic.

I waited for a couple of seconds before the music started before I sang. As I sang _"King"_ the crowd went crazy, jumping up and down while screaming out the lyrics.

Once I was done I pulled the microphone away from my mouth and waited as Elli came up to me, mic already I her hand. The crowd went nuts when they say her. I couple of months ago she had gotten some really bad reviews and refused to sing. We finally managed to talk some sense into her. "Alright Elli and I are going sing something new for you guys. Its called _'Marvin Gaye',_ Hope you like it."

…

" _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _Just like they say it in a song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye get it on "_ We sang in perfect harmony as we danced around the stage.

As the song ends I hug Elli and I head back to grab and instrument. The crowd was going even crazier than before as the song ended. Elli started to talk into her mic. "Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've been up here but I'm glad to be back." The crowd started to chant her name as she started to sing her favorite song, Ghost. When she was done the crowd was still chanting her name.

The night went on with Elli and I switching off to sing or doing duets. By the time we were done it was a quarter to midnight. We walked backstage after our encore to see Will. I could see that Nico and him were trying to hold back of not running into each other's arms. Damn they were whipped to the extreme. He walked over to us and suddenly his smile turned into a frown as he remembered something. Jason patted him on the back "What's wrong man?"

He looked at all of us before answering. "My dad called." He all froze, when Will's dad calls its never good. His father, Apollo is the owner of the studios that we are signed under. He never calls us unless it's important; he would always come see us in person just as an excuse to see Will. Damn good Father I guess. Will continued, "He said that my mother called him and stated that if I don't go back to school then she'll take him to court and will make sure that Apollo can never come near me again until I graduate. So it's either I go to school in New York where he can watch over me or I go to Texas and go to school there and there's no way in hell I'm going to see my mother's face willingly."

"You're leaving?" we all turned to see Nico with tears in eyes and his lower lip trembling. Of course we were all shocked; this is Nico freaking di Angelo we're talking about. Nico doesn't cry. Apparently he didn't like us staring at him because he rushed over to Will and wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face into his chest. Will wrapped his own arms around Nico's waist. Nico mumbled something we could understand.

"What's that, Angel?" Will asked as he cupped Nico's face so he could look at him.

Nico blushed as he stared into Will's eyes. "I said, I'm going with you."

Will's eyes widened. "But Nico, the band!"

"I don't care! We just got together and I'm not letting you go alone." Before Will could protest any longer Nico kissed him.

Full on lip action. "Holy shit." I heard Elli mumble.

The others and I had been watching the whole seen with our eyes bugging out and mouths hanging open until Thalia finally snapped out of her state of shock. "Get a room." They both broke apart like they had totally forgotten that we were there. Pretty sure they did.

They were stutters and waving their hands around trying to make up excuses. Jason had enough of that, "We all know that you're dating." It was their turn to be shocked.

Elli and I made eye contact and had a silent conversation as the others teased Will and Nico. We turned to them at the same time as I spoke, "New York is pretty nice in fall." The others stared as us.

Elli put her arm on my shoulder "I remember ice skating in Central Park during winter when we were kids. I miss it"

"It'll also be nice to see mom and dad." I looked at her and winked.

Hazel looked confused "What are you guys talking about?"

Jason laughed with his sister "They're saying that we're all going to New York."

Will looked over excited "Oh my Gods, really!"

"My mom knows a teacher at a really good school. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for her and I'm pretty sure they can help us get into it if we asked." Elli said.

"Don't we have that Penthouse near central park? We all can live there." I added.

"So it decided; we're going to New York and we're going to act like everyday teenagers that go to school." By the end on the conversation everyone was in a huddle with our arms around each other.

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
